1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device that perform wireless charging and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments of information and communication technology, network devices, such as a base station, are installed all over the country. An electronic device sends and receives data to and from another electronic device over a network, allowing a user to make use of the network freely anywhere in the country.
In recent years, various types of electronic devices have provided various functions according to a trend of digital convergence. For example, a smartphone may support a function of connecting to the Internet over the network, as well as a call function. Also, the smartphone may support a function of managing health, a function of playing music or video, and a function of shooting a video, and a picture by using an image sensor.
As the user frequently carries the electronic device, charging and discharging of a battery of a portable electronic device becomes an important issue.